The Birth of Dante Bunny
by DanteBunny
Summary: Mike is an average teen, with bad times in his life, when he have found a magic pen and went to Acme Acres. Chapter 3 is up and running!
1. Default Chapter

Birth of Dante Bunny

Story idea and written by Mike Laffitte

               Meet Mike, a 20 year-old teen with a hyperactive imagination, and having a bad life...After a special gift that been given to him, from his favorite teacher, and his drawing that he made, his life will change forever...

Birth of Dante Bunny

Act 1

Mike was running so he could get to class, when all of the sudden, his friend, Elijah, had stopped him for some pointless idea.  "Mike, you need to do me a favor." Says Elijah.  "Not now, Elijah, I'm so late for class.  I don't wanna be late and will not going to have a bad report on my record." Mike told Elijah.  Elijah have pulled a guilt trip on Mike and said, "Mike, you always said that to me, and I thought we we're friends.  Friends don't suppose to ditch others.  Now, please do me a favor…"  Elijah said, and uses his puppy-dogged eyes, to get Mike to feel sorry for him and it worked.  Mike looks at his annoying friend of his and sighs, "Ok…What should I do?"  Elijah smiles and said,  "I want you to download many of these games as you can."  Elijah gives a long list of games that stopped right on Mike's feet.  "THOSE ARE A LOT OF GAMES!!!!" Mike said, excitedly. "HOW MANY FLOPPY DISK DO YOU HAVE??"  Elijah quickly gives Mike a dozen of his floppy disk.  "Take care, dude!"  Elijah said with a huge smile on his face, and ran off to class.  Mike wondering with a friend who is more like him, who needs a brother?

Mike walked in to Mrs. Butler's class at 8:03 a.m.  He tries to sneak in during roll call, and hopes that Mrs. Butler haven't call his name; when all of the sudden, Pedro's big mouth got him busted.  "Mike, you are late.  Why you are late?"  Ask Pedro.  He's a Latino guy, and real big and smart, and not a great help for Mike; just a torment to him.  Mrs. Butler had seen Mike, trying to sneak in and she ask, "Michael, why you haven't been on time?"  Mike feels so embarrassed that he was on the floor, and trying to sneak in to his work area.   

After class, he is going to Mr. Henderson's room and talk to him about going to college after he gets his diploma.  "So, you are one of the students that will go out for your GED exam, in the next two weeks, right?"  Ask Mr. Henderson.   Mike says, with excitement and a smile on his face, "Yes!  I am one of those people that will take my GED, and I will succeed and move on to college in California, to become a cartoonist and voice actor!"  "Now that's the positive attitude that I was looking for!"  Says Mr. Henderson, with enthusiasm.  "With your enthusiastic attitude of yours, I might as well give you a present."  Mr. Henderson went inside his drawer and reach out a magic pen.  "This pen that you need will give you an ability to draw and become a better person."  "A better person?"  Asked Mike, feeling all confused and Mr. Henderson nods.  "That's right, and if you keep dreaming and waking up about what you doing, your dreams will about to come true."  Mike feels all confused, and nods…  "Oh…" said Mike, still confused.  "Well, I might as well be going to the dorm, talk to you later." 

               Mike went to his dorm and working on getting his diploma, until his room leader came in, has an accent that sounded like some rapper, and said, "Yo, Mike Laffitte!  Get up and help me bunk these two beds together.  Mike didn't know what his lazy, good-for-nothing room mate plans on.  He was trying to work on his studying, so he could get out of this place!  Mike has no choice but to help him with his dumb task before he will, quote, get a write up from him, un-quote.  Mike feels so worn out after all this picking up after 30 minutes of nonsense.  So, Mike begins to draw some pictures to cool his mind off.  "What should I make a drawing of?"  Mike ponders, as he use the magic pen that Mr. Henderson gave to him.   "Shall I make a picture of a cartoon bunny?  Yes!  Maybe I should!  After all, bunnies are my favorite, including Babs Bunny.  She's my favorite!"

               Mike drawn a picture of a bunny, that wears an under shirt, with a button up shirt that is over it, also he wears baggy pants.  "He might be a great martial artist with awesome powers, just like Goku, from "Dragon Ball Z!  I could call you…Dante!""  So he's finish drawing his character, and after he have finished drawing, his room mate appears again.  "Yo, Mike, put that crap up, it's time to go to bed."  While Mike still putting his stuff, he was thinking, "why would Mr. Henderson saying that a pen would make me as a better person?"  So he put the pen and his drawings up, including his drawings that been drawn with his magic pen, Cheryl Skunk, and Kyo Warner, and close his locker.  Then the weirdness is about to happened.  His locker is lighting up some weird way.  "W-W-W-What's going on?"  Mike stuttered, and he looked in, and all of the sudden, he's been sucked in to some weird portal, and transforms him into a bunny!  Mike screamed along the way in a dimensional highway, and landed in front of Babs' burrow.  Babs came out of her hole and asked to this mysterious green bunny.  "Are you Dante?"  Mike looks around, "Dante?  What's going on?"…

Act 2, coming up…


	2. act 2

Act 2

  
  


Mike looks around and see if he's dreaming or not. 

"What is this place?" Asked Mike, as the glow of his magic pen that transformed him into Dante Bunny. 

Mike looked at his hand, and it is all covered in green fur. Gah! What is happening to me?? This is SO not right here!" 

"It's true! Dante Bunny is back to save us all!" Said Babs, with excitement.

Mike looks all confused and asked Babs, "Now, wait just a minute! Who is Dante Bunny?" Babs gives Dante the mirror, and he looked at himself. "AHHHHHHH!!! I'M NOT HUMAN ANYMORE!!" Panicked Dante. 

"Bro, the reason why that you are not human anymore, is because the curse of the Dark Rainbow Toon Squad has finally ended

Dante still looks confused, "The Dark Rainbow whatsis?"

Babs, looked at Dante, all worried about him "Bro, after 5 years, after trapped in the murderous real world, and never remembered the Dark Rainbow Toon Squad?"

Dante nodded and sits down try to think what is going on here. "The Dark Rainbow Toon Squad are the most ruthless villians in the Toon world. 

The flash back take place 5 years ago, on a dark-reddish night, when five of shadowy figures, causing chaos and destruction against the toons. 

Babs narrates, "From Acme Acres through all over Warnerstock, The Dark Rainbows are the conquers of the Toon World." 

As the background laughing came from the Dark Rainbows, suddenly, a blast that knock down the Dark Rainbows.

"Until you came along." There's a long eared shadowy figure that fights against the Dark Rainbows, five on one.

"You have beaten them, single handed." Dante uses his special attack on the Dark Rainbows, the Dante's Inferno.

"You have trapped them in the Demon prison for all eternity. After that attempt, the evil McPherson uses his cursed amblent that he have stolen, to trap you to the real world, and after that, it exploded, and McPherson was arrested."

Back to reality, Dante was looking at the picture of him, Buster, and Babs as they were toddlers. Dante realized that he have remember the whole thing. All his life, he thought he was human and now after 5 toon years he was away, and 20 years had spent in the real world. Dante realized that he has found his home.

Outside there was a big boom and a scream that coming from the yard...

  
  


Next: Act 3

  
  



	3. McPherson Strikes

Outside was Minerva Mink, was been held by McPherson, along with the Dark Rainbow Toon Squad.  Who is able to make a ransom for Dante Bunny, "Well, Dante Bunny…We meet again…" Dante's expression comes to anger, "McPherson…"  "Ah…Now you do remember…I'm gonna to destroy you, but first you going to do me a favor…" Dante blinks and said, "What favors?"  "First, you will gonna surrender and become my latest Dark Rainbow Toon Squad…If not, then say "goodbye nurse!" to your mink friend here…" Minerva is panicking, "DANTE!!!!  SAVE ME!!!! JUST DON'T SURRENDER!!!  JUST FIGURE OUT A WAY TO SAVE ME!!!!"  While Minerva is crying and whimpering while Ink Blot, the assistant leader of the Dark Rainbows, points the eraser gun onto Minerva's back. 

"Ok, here's what I'm going to do…I'm going to surrender to you."   McPherson smiled and said, "you will?" Dante smiled deviously and said, "Yeah.  That is exactly what I am going to do but first lemme give you a present for our new partnership."  McPherson's grins and look towards Dante and said, "A present?  For me?" He started to chuckle evilly.  Babs and Minerva are in shocked.  Babs thinking to herself saying, "Dante Bunny, have you lost your mind?"  Minerva was in shocked saying, "Dante…"  "I glad that you have come to your senses, my green-eared friend."  Then just when McPherson opens the box and it comes with an explosion on McPherson's face while Inkbot comes to McPherson's aid, and then Dante quickly rescues Minerva.  "Don't worry about me, you idiot!  After them!!!" Yells McPherson.  After Dante and Minerva runs outta harms way, Minerva hugs Dante for saving her.  "Dante!  I knew that you have came for me…" Then she slaps Dante's face and was upset.  "What are you trying to do, give me gray-hair?  You have me worried about you joining McPherson, you jerk!"  Dante giggles and smiles "C'mon, Minerva!  I have never let anyone down, and I will never going to let you down for you."

  Minerva smiled and about to kiss Dante, but Inkblot comes outta nowhere, and points to Dante Bunny, "Dante Bunny!!!!!  You will pay for what you have done to McPherson!!!"  "It's Inkblot!!!"  Yelled Minerva.  "Get lost, ink-head!" said Dante, looking aguishly at Inkblot's eyes.  Inkblot brings in his gang, the rest of the Dark Rainbows.  Papercut, the swordsman; Outline, the ninja vixen; and the twin geniuses, Outline and Inline are about to ambush Dante.  Inkblot is going closer to Minerva, but Dante rushes onto Inkblot, "Back off!!! Then he uses a flying kick to knock down Inkblot, but just when Dante about to get the upper hand, Papercut grabs Minerva and place his blade onto her throat, "No, you fool! You back off if you want to see your mink friend again.   Let's settle this with a battle in the castle in the middle of Acme City."  Dante growls and the four Dark Rainbows teleports, Inkblot points to Dante and said, "Be there if you want to see your friend again!!!"  Then Inkblot laughs wickedly and teleports.  Dante kneeled down to the ground, "Minerva…"


End file.
